Un doux sommeil
by Neymanga
Summary: Quand Momo prends Shouto en guise de cousin... (Quelque insulte mais rien de grave...)


**Hey!**

 **Nouvelle os (toujours du Shouto Momo) car j'aime bien écrire des conneries... Bref c'est en attendant la sortie de mes autres fics. J'avais déjà l'idée depuis un moment mais comme je me suis fais confisqué mon pc, je e suis dit que c'était l'occasion...**

 **Corrigé par Alyss Todoroki**

 **C'est juste une histoire pas trop prise de tête juste dans le but de vous faire sourire ^^.**

Tous les élèves de la seconde A avait pris un bus pour se rendre à un terrain d'entraînement. Dans le fond de ce car, se trouvait Momo qui s'était assise à côté de Shouto puisque Kyoka était à côté de Tsuyu. Mais voilà, ce trajet, de deux heures au passage, s'annonçait… Intéressant.

* * *

J'étais assise contre la vitre, lorsque je ressentis un poids sur mon épaule. Yaoyorozu venait de s'endormir et elle était tombée sur moi. _Rien de bien grave,_ pensais-je. Je n'y fis pas vraiment attention et je retournai mon attention sur le paysage. Elle avait l'air vraiment fatigué ce matin donc ça ne me dérangeait pas. Cependant, Jirou se retourna et laissa échapper un petit rire en voyant notre position. Je l'interrogeai du regard et elle me dit en guise de réponse :

-Si j'étais toi, je ne resterai pas comme ça…

Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'elle insinuait et ça m'était égal. Après tout, je ne voyais pas _encore_ le problème. J'ai vraiment été con sur ce coup-là…

Une bonne quinzaine de minutes passèrent sans rien à signaler puis, je sentis que quelque chose m'attrapa par le cou. Je tressaillis et regardai la cause de ce problème. Yaoyorozu venait de changer de position. Son visage était toujours sur mon épaule mais, à présent, elle me serait dans c'est bras. Je tentai de me séparer d'elle mais plus j'essayais, plus elle s'accrochait à moi. Jirou, entendant que j'essayais de me débattre sans la réveiller, se retourna une nouvelle fois et un rictus narquois se dessina progressivement sur son visage.

-Tu pourrais m'aider au lieu de te moquer de moi ? Demandai-je à la musicienne.

-Négatif, pas que je ne veuille pas, juste que je ne peux pas. Je t'avais déjà prévenu tout à l'heure, maintenant, c'est ton problème.

-Tu aurais pu me prévenir qu'elle ferait ça, plaidai-je.

-Je l'ai fait, fallait juste m'écouter, ajouta-t-elle.

-Comment tu savais qu'elle allait faire ça ?

-Je suis sa meilleure amie et, il y a quelque temps, on regardait un film toutes les deux. Le film était tellement nul qu'elle s'est endormie et je me suis retrouvée dans la même situation que toi…

-Et comment tu as fait pour te décoller d'elle ? Demandai-je.

-Je n'ai rien pu faire, j'ai dû attendre qu'elle se réveille. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'elle n'avait même pas remarqué quand elle s'est réveillée qu'elle était accrochée à moi. Je ne lui ai jamais dit. Par contre, bonne chance pour la réveiller, c'est une vraie marmotte.

Bakugou, entendant le discours de Jirou, se retourna puis il inspecta la scène.

-On est dans un bus scolaire, vous auriez pu attendre pour _ça._

-Ce n'est pas ma faute, me justifiai-je.

-Encore, reprit Jirou, tu as de la chance, elle est attachée, parce que sinon, je peux te promettre que ta situation serait pire que ça.

Bakugou se pencha sur nos sièges puis…

-Plus maintenant, déclara-t-il.

-Pourquoi tu as fait ça !? Demandai-je alarmé.

-Pour rire un peu, répondit-il.

J'essayai de réattacher Yaoyorozu mais… Trop tard. Elle s'était assise sur moi et avait calé son visage dans le creux de mon cou. Jirou et Bakugou étaient mort de rire et ce dernier ne se priva pas et immortalisa le moment.

-Mais aidez-moi ! M'écriai-je.

J'avais parlé trop fort et la totalité de la classe c'était retourné pour admirer les dégâts.

-Todoroki, vraiment ? Demanda Tenya.

-C'est à cause de Bakugou ! M'indignai-je.

-Ce n'est pas mes affaires, dédaigna le concerner.

-Dans un lieu public en plus ! Surenchérit Minoru. Todoroki, espèce de chanceux !

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer ! M'offusquai-je

Yaoyorozu remua dans son sommeil à cause du bruit et resserra sa prise sur moi.

-En tout cas, s'exclama Jirou, elle t'aime bien !

-Quelqu'un peut m'aider et ça serait sympa si vous arrêter de vous moquer de moi ! M'écriai-je.

-Attends, répondit Midoriya, je vais t'aider.

Il se leva après avoir eu l'autorisation du professeur, professeur dont la situation l'amusait plus qu'autre chose (Midnight bien entendu…). Quand Midoriya arriva à ma hauteur, il attrapa Yaoyorozu par la taille et essaya de la décrocher mais, plus il forçait, plus elle s'accrochait tel un bébé qui ne voulait pas se séparer de son doudou. _Sauf que là, le doudou en question, c'est toi…_ murmura une voix dans ma tête. Je secouai la tête tentant de me reconcentrer sur la vaine tentative de sauvetage de Midoriya. Il n'y arrivait vraiment pas et je voyais qu'il refusait d'utiliser son alter afin de ne pas blesser Yaoyorozu. _En même temps, ce n'est pas totalement sa faute, elle est inconsciente…_ pensais-je.

-Kirishima, s'exclama le fan d'All might, aide-moi !

Kirishima se leva et alla me porter secours mais, même à deux, il n'y arrivait pas.

-Eh bien, elle est tenace ! Déclara Kirishima essoufflé.

-Je vous l'avais dit que ça servait à rien… renchéri Jirou.

-Jirou, tu ne sais pas si quelqu'un pourrait me sortir de cette situation ? Demandai-je désespéré.

-Nan je ne crois… Quoique… Attends ! J'ai la solution !

Elle sortit son téléphone et se mit à appeler quelqu'un. _Sauvé !_ Pensai-je.

-Il devrait répondre, me rassura Kyoka. Il est toujours connecté à Skype à cette heure-ci…

 _Il ?_ pensai-je. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais cette phrase me mit légèrement à cran.

-Allo ?

-Oui ! C'est Kyoka à l'appareil…

-Ah ! Kyoka-chan ! Ça va ? Pourquoi m'appelles-tu ?

-C'est au sujet de votre fille M Yaoyorozu.

Je ne sais pas non plus pourquoi, mais cette phrase me fit du bien. Mais cependant… _Je le sens mal…_

-Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda-t-il inquiet. Il ne lui ait rien arrivé j'espère !?

-Non, non, elle va très bien… s'empressa d'ajouter Jirou.

-Alors où est le problème ? Questionna le père du vice délégué.

-Vous voyez le problème de Momo quand elle dort à proximité de quelqu'un ?

-Ah ! Ça ! S'esclaffa le paternel. C'est qui cette fois ? Ochako-chan ? Tsuyu-chan ? Ou bien Mina-chan ?

-Eh bien… répondit Jirou.

-Eh bien… ? L'incita-t-il à poursuivre.

-Je vous laisse juger par vous-même.

-Tu ne vas quand même pas ! M'exclamai-je.

Oh si, elle la fait… Elle avait tourné son téléphone, sans oublier d'activer la caméra, et je me retrouvai en face du père de la fille qui était en ce moment même en train de me prendre pour sa peluche.

-Ah… un garçon… mais ta tête me dit quelque chose…

-Je n'ai rien fait ! Promis ! Ajoutai-je embarrassé.

-Je n'ai pas de doute là-dessus. Quand même, un futur héro puis dans un bus scolaire… Je ne doute pas de ta parole. Mais je suis vraiment sûr de t'avoir déjà vu quelque part…

-Et donc, reprit Jirou, pour notre _souci._

-C'est vrai que c'est plutôt embêtant, répondit le père de Yaoyorozu. C'est dingue, je suis persuadé de t'avoir déjà vu… Depuis combien de temps vous êtes comme ça ?

-Depuis trois quarts d'heure environ, opposai-je gêné.

-Ah oui ! Ça fait un bon bout de temps quand même… Merde alors ! Je n'arrive vraiment pas à te remettre…

-Et du coup, questionnai-je, on fait quoi ?

-Ah ! C'est bon ! Je te remets ! Tu es le gars qui a fait équipe avec ma puce lors du festival de U.A lors de l'épreuve des cavaliers et tu l'as aidé à gagner ! Tu es même arrivé deuxième et tes flammes étaient spectaculaire ! Ma chérie m'a aussi dit qu'elle avait fait équipe avec toi durant votre examen de fin de trimestre et que vous l'avez réussi avec brio ! Tu es aussi le fils d'Endeavor c'est ça ? Todoroki… Shouto je crois…

-Oui Monsieur, répondis-je.

-Eh bien ! J'avais parié sur toi lors du festival, dommage que tu ais perdu… Mais franchement ! Le fils d'Endeavor… Ma puce a du goût ! J'approuve !

-Sinon… repris-je troublé par la tournure de la discussion.

-Ah oui ! Votre problème. C'est simple, passe ta main dans ses cheveux et dis lui des trucs comme « Debout ma chérie il faut se réveiller » enfin tu vois… Pas besoin d'un dessin. Si vraiment ça ne marche pas, fait lui un ou deux bisous sur la joue et ça devrais passer. Surtout ! Ne la chatouille pas ! Sinon elle risque d'être de mauvais poil ! C'est tous ce que vous vouliez savoir ?

-Oui, merci monsieur Yaoyorozu, concorda Jirou.

-Au revoir, Kyoka-chan, conclut le paternel.

 _Je pense que j'aurais préféré tous sauf ce moment de pure humiliation…_

-Alors, reprit Bakugou. T'attends quoi ? Elle ne va pas se décoller toute seule !

 _J'ai pensé trop vite…_

Je passai délicatement sa main dans ses cheveux et m'approcha de son oreille mais rien ne sortit.

-Avoue, renchérit Bakugou avec son téléphone devant les yeux (bizarrement, sur le moment je ne m'en suis pas méfié…). T'as juste pas envie de la lâcher…

-Si, si, deux secondes, pestai-je.

Je pris une grande inspiration puis lui susurrai à l'oreille.

-Debout… ma chérie, dis-je encore plus bas afin que les autres ne l'entende pas.

-Veux pas, marmonna-t-elle, chuis bien ici en plus ça sent bon…

Je m'empourprai violement mais je poursuivis.

-Allez, ma puce.

-Veux pas, réfuta-t-elle en enfonçant sa tête plus profondément dans mon cou.

-S'il te plait.

-Non.

-Réveille-toi ma belle, chuchotai-je de plus en plus gêné par la tournure de la discussion.

-Et j'y gagne quoi moi ? Demanda-t-elle en se blottissant de plus en plus à moi.

-Elle marque un point, ajouta Bakugou.

-Tu ne m'aides pas là, m'offensai-je, déjà que je galère.

-Moi, à ta place, j'aurais été content, renchérit Mineta.

-Je ne pense pas que Momo se serait endormit si tu étais à côté d'elle, opposa Jirou. Bref… continue Todoroki, ça va marcher.

\- Oui, donc… Réveille-toi, Momo… chan ?

-Veux pas.

-Elle est têtu, s'exclama Kirishima en prenant part à la discussion.

-On dirais une gamine, c'est trop mignon, ajouta Hagakure.

-Il me semble que le père de Yaoyorozu avait dit autre chose au cas où ça ne marcherait pas, exposa Midoriya.

-Un bisous il me semble, confirma Tenya.

-Allez Double face… Tu sais ce qui te reste à faire, insinua Bakugou.

-N-non, balbutiai-je, il doit y avoir une autre solution…

-Bon, là c'est clairement mort, un petit bisou de rien du tout et on finit, intervint Kaminari.

Tous les élèves me regardaient et je capitulai… J'approcha mes lèvres de la joue de Yaoyorozu en soufflant un _« Debout ma grande »._ Je n'ai jamais été aussi ridicule… Elle bougea un peu mais elle n'ouvrit toujours pas les yeux. Ça marchait !

-Encore, m'encouragea Jirou.

J'étais extrêmement gêné mais je me penchai une nouvelle fois sauf que Yaoyorozu tourna brusquement son visage et commença à ouvrir les yeux et sans que je m'en rende compte, mes lèvres étaient plaqués aux siennes. Je me décollai rapidement et elle me serrait toujours dans ses bras. Elle avait tourné au rouge pivoine et j'étais certain que j'étais dans le même état. Jirou se mit à applaudir et elle fut suivi de tous les élèves.

-Nous avons notre belle au bois dormant et son prince charmant, commenta Jirou.

-Todoroki, espèce de chanceux, pleurnicha Mineta.

Yaoyorozu ne savait pas où se mettre et elle descendit de mes genoux puis se réattacha.

-Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ? Demanda-t-elle sous le choc.

-Je t'expliquerai plus tard… répondis-je mort de honte.

-Mais on s'est quand même embrassé ! Murmura-t-elle.

-C'est une très longue histoire…

Le téléphone de Yaoyorozu sonna et elle regarda ses messages.

-Tiens c'est étrange, s'exclama-t-elle. Bakugou m'a envoyé plein de snap pendant que je dormais.

 _Je le sens pas…_

J'aurais dû me méfié de son portable… Il lui avait effectivement envoyé toute les scènes du car et on entendait distinctement ma voix, même quand je chuchotais, SURTOUT quand je chuchotais ! Le plus grand moment de malaise de toute ma vie.

-Ça va, reprit Yaoyorozu d'un rouge cramoisi. S'il a envoyé c'est vidéo qu'à moi…

-En fait… réfuta Kirishima

-En fait quoi ? M'exclamai-je pas sur de vouloir entendre ce qu'il allait dire.

-Pas tout à fait… poursuivit-il.

-Vas y, je t'écoute…

-Katsuki a pris plusieurs snaps qu'il a envoyé à toute la classe et mit dans sa story. Plus de soixante personnes l'ont vu et en plus, il l'a mis sur insta où il a plus de cinq cent abonnés…

Conclusion : TOUT LE LICEE m'avait vu embrassé Yaoyorozu, en plus je lui ai chuchoté des mots doux à l'oreille dans une position plus qu'ambigüe, je risquai de m'en prendre plein la face quand je vais rentrer car ma sœur à tous mes amis sur mes réseaux sociaux et elle ne va pas s'empêcher de raconter ça aux autres… Faudra que je me venge de Katsuki un jour…

Tout ça parce que j'ai laissé Momo dormir sur mon épaule…

* * *

Bonus !

Chez Momo…

-Bonjour ma puce, ça s'est passé comment avec ton chéri ? Questionna le paternel.

-T'es au courant !

-Oui, sans moi vous y seriez encore…

-Donc tu m'as vu l'embrassé !?

-Oh non, mais maintenant je le sais, attends que je dise ça à ta mère ! Chérie !

-PAPA !

-Dit ma puce, rouge ou bleu pour la robe ?

-PAPA !

 **Alors? Bien? Mauvais? Nul à chiez? N'hésite pas à te faire entendre et à me donner ton avis!**

 **Neymanga**


End file.
